


Snuff

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dramatic Irony, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, attempted possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Thordan is falling. Arashi will ensure he stays down.





	Snuff

They were finished. The Heavens Ward no match for the Warriors of Light. The aether that empowered Thordan and his knights was fading fast. The knights falling to their deaths and Thordan desperately throwing his sword at the group in front of him. His form as the King faded and thus did his sword fall far short.

_Good._

Before Arashi was the man who plotted to  eradicate dragonkind. To unite the world under his so called perfect rule. 

The man directly responsible for  _his_ death.

She strode forward as she watched the knight disappear and the old man fall forward. He was beginning to say something. Something in disbelief. 

He was not going to get those words out.

Arashi twisted her lance around and plunged it right into his heart. “No,” she snarled. “No last words. Not from  _you_ .” There was a cold feeling in her heart as she saw the blood spill and the Archbishop slump down to the ground, her lance holding steady. And suddenly she heard a low rumble, that of a dragons roar, and the feeling of  _satisfaction._

Her arms trembling, she released her grip on the spear and began to step back. Her hands shakily searched her clothes, she needed to get the Eye off of her  _now._

She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Easy now,” a gravelly voice said.

_Oh fuck off Estinien!_ She wanted to say but she felt the words die in her throat. Instead she just  let out an exasperated sigh.

“Not so easy as you think, fending off Nidhogg’s will.”

“Oh FUCK OFF!” She said, knocking his arm away. It was then she heard an even louder roar in her head. The anger...the rancor...

“Arashi?” She heard Syngigeim’s voice. Syn! “Hang on, I’m gonna get this eye off of you.” She could feel Syn rummaging somewhere but she didn’t quite care at this point. She was beginning to get lost in the torrent of anger, rage, sorrow...it was all too familiar, so very familiar…

...and just as she was sure she was about to drown, the waves of anguish snapped away. She looked  up to see Syngigeim, calmly, coolly, holding the Eye in her hands. She offered it to Estinien. “Be careful, even I can feel the wyrm’s rage at this point.”

He nodded, and too goddamn calmly took the Eye. It stung to see him so composed about this. He knelt down to meet Arashi’s  gaze . “Don’t worry. Our struggles will be over soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then the end of Heavensward happens and HAAAAAAAAAAA.
> 
> I have pointed out to my partner that their character and Arashi are actually SUPER similar. They grumbled extraordinarily loudly at me, for they despise the Dragoon man. I just giggle and grin and write stuff that hints at an eventual (begrudging) friendship anyway.


End file.
